Repayment
by RawkHawk2.0
Summary: Ragna doesn't enjoy not getting paid. Rachel acknowledges this fact. Ragna/Rachel.


** I'm honestly surprised I wrote this, and even more surprised that I actually like it. I never thought I would expand upon A Cup of Tea, but I have, with both this fic and Plans, and I kind of like it. Anyway, as always, please review. I appreciate it quite a bit.**

o0o

The enigmatic box had proven far too much for Ragna to comprehend. He couldn't understand what it was about this exact box that was so important, but he knew that for whatever reason, it was vitally important to Rachel. The contents of this box were certainly not worth the money he had just paid, but he would rather overpay and be in the clear than pay a fair price and have an irritated Rachel on his hands.

As he walked, he tried to think of how exactly he'd gotten himself into a situation like this. When exactly he had started this little schedule, he wasn't really sure, but he knew that it had been going on for a while now. It seemed to keep Rachel happy, or at least in a good mood, and while he might never admit it, that was a large reason he kept on with it.

He eventually reached the familiar home of Rachel Alucard, the aroma of roses noticeable even at the front door. He entered without knocking and headed straight for the garden. "Hey, Rabbit. I got your tea."

Rachel turned and smiled slightly. "Did you now? Might I see it myself, to make sure that, being the imbecile you are, you did not manage to get something quite incorrect?"

"Fine." Ragna handed her the box of tea impatiently. "It's the exact crap you told me to get. I swear, if you tell me it's the wrong one…"

"Then what would you do, exactly?" A slight grin seemed to appear on her lips. "Do tell me. I am rather curious what sort of thing you think you could do to me."

Ragna thought it over. There really wasn't too much he could do to her. After all, she wasn't exactly a weak little girl. She could probably kick his ass without even trying, and still have enough energy to make some tea to drink while using him as a footstool. So he just decided to go with the first threat that came to mind. "I'll stop making you tea."

The smile faltered slightly, but it was barely noticeable. "And this is your idea of a threat, is it Ragna? I certainly had no trouble acquiring tea when you were not present, and I have no doubt it would be just as easy if you chose to leave."

"Oh, alright, fine. Guess I'm out of here, then. Catch you later, Rabbit." Ragna turned and started to leave.

Rachel watched him, trying to resist the urge rising within her, but ultimately it was too much to ignore. "Ragna, do rethink this. Surely making tea for me is not that unbearable?"

Ragna stopped and turned back to her. "Well it sure isn't fun all the time. It's pretty damn hard! And you don't even pay me!" He crossed his arms and stood, waiting for a reply.

"So this is about payment, then? I am afraid I will not be giving you any money for this. But, I suppose I can still give you some sort of repayment. It is a rather important job you do, after all." She stood, brushing a bit of imaginary dust from her shoulder, and walked purposefully over to him.

"The hell are you doing?" Ragna readied himself for the fairly likely slap to the face. His defense, however, was not exactly ideal in keeping her lips off of his, and it failed quite miserably. Considering who he was dealing with, he had been ready for more or less anything _but_ this, and he couldn't even push her off.

Eventually, the two separated, Rachel possibly blushing just the slightest bit. "I do hope that was acceptable compensation. Now would you kindly prepare a cup of tea?"

Ragna stuttered incomprehensibly for a few seconds before eventually regaining his bearings, at least somewhat. "Er, yeah, sure, I guess." He grabbed the tea and hurried to the kitchen, eager to be somewhere away from her at the moment.

"Honestly, Ragna…" Rachel sat back down and rethought the last minute or so. Perhaps there were other things she could have done, but at the moment it had seemed like the best course of action. "You cause everything to become so illogical..."


End file.
